


Secrets of Squalor

by orphan_account



Series: Polyamorous Phan AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Dan&Phil
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Rape, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robyn reveals a small part of her unpleasant past, worried that after her boys know what she did, they’ll decide they’re done with her.





	Secrets of Squalor

“There’s something I need to tell y’all.”

 

Robyn suddenly stopped Phil’s hand on her thigh. He raised his head towards her face as Dan stopped sucking on her neck. Robyn was sitting in Dan’s lap, across from Phil. Her eyes were deep and her lips pursed.

 

“What is it, love?”

 

Phil cupped her face in his hands, tracing his thumb over her cheekbone. Dan grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

 

“So, you know how I was in the system for four years with my sister?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Of course”

 

“What about it, Robbie?”

 

“For three of those, we were homeless.”

 

Robyn took a deep breath as Dan wrapped his arms around her waist and held Phil’s hand.

 

Phil nodded his head, prompting her to continue.

 

"We didn't have money, and neither of us were old enough to work. And-"

 

She was panicking, last time she told this story, she had gotten called a whore and beaten until she passed out on the floor. 

 

“Hey, hey. It's okay Robbie. It's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.”

 

“But I really want to tell you. I trust both of you so much.”

 

Robyn took a deep breath and turned her head to smile weakly at Dan.

 

“We didn’t have any money, and I didn’t want my thirteen year old sister to starve, so I, I...”

 

Robyn trailed off, looking down blankly. Recalling all of this stuff was hard. Dan lightly touched his hands.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Phil asked. She looked up to his concerned face. She let out a deep breath and smiled, slowly nodding. She was okay. She could do this.

 

She shook her head and sighed.

 

“Are you sure you love me?”

 

She asked out of nowhere. Phil put a hand on her cheek, tilting her face gently to look into his eyes.

 

“Robbie, we love you so much. We’ve never been so sure about anything.”

 

Dan nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m scared you won’t feel the same way about me once I tell you everything.”

 

Dan held Robyn close to assure her.

 

“Nothing will change our minds. I promise.”

 

“Just, men look at little girls differently in America than they do here. “

 

At the confused sounds her boys made, she laughed bitterly.

 

“That’s right, y’all don’t read American news. Happens all the time. Principal This caught with a student, Senator That caught with underage intern. It’s disgustin’.”

 

She shook her head again and leaned against Dan’s broad chest.

 

“Anyway, there was this man who worked with across from the shelter we were staying at for a while. Looked at us funny, always held Renée’s had a little tighter around him. Tenía dinero, hell, he made sure everyone knew it. Caught me outside one day, sin ella. Empezamos a hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra, I said I’d have sex with him if he gave me the money I needed.”

 

Robyn felt Dan stiffen up slightly as Phil’s touch became a little firmer.

 

“We went up to this hotel, and he told the people at the reception that I was his daughter to avoid any suspicion.”

 

She took another deep breath.

 

‘Great. This is it. It’s over. Of course.’

 

“Oh, Robbie! How did you think that would matter to us?”

 

Phil gasped and grabbed her hand.

 

“We couldn’t care less. The only thing in this story that bothers us is what it did to you.”

 

Robyn relaxed into Dan as he nuzzled her neck. However, she quickly snapped back up and looked into his eyes. Then, back to Phil.

 

“It wasn’t the only time. Just the first time. Er, at least, the first time it was on my terms. I did it again, over and over, for three years straight.”

 

“And?”

 

“AND?”

 

“Yeah, and? It doesn’t matter to us. Your past is your business. We’d never try to make you feel inadequate because of who you were with or why.”

 

"¿Todavía me amas?"

 

“Yes”

 

“Of course”


End file.
